


All in a mug of tea!

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Setsuna is feeling down about her un attached status in a world where they all seem to be paired up, An unexpected guest shows her just how she truly is not alone. Nonsense Dibble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a mug of tea!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me a chance to write a Sailor Moon fic. I have spent so long ignoring this fandom it was nice to work on it again. I am sorry if it is a tad ooc, but it was a lot of fun and came to me quickly. I hope you enjoy it.

Setsuna laid in bed listening to the clatter in the kitchen. She loved living here it was amazing to have so many people around her. But in truth she wanted to cry herself to sleep every night. It was lonely living here. As much as she loved the fact that her fellow outters lived with her they all had close friends. Michiru slept in the same bed every night with her lover Haruka. They were a sweet couple and have been together since the dawn of time.   
Hotaru who was currently fighting with Michiru about the outfit she was wearing had the little princess, who she was getting ready to bounce off to visit today. Apparently today was there trip to the zoo. Setsuna had decided to not attend saying she was very busy with her duties today so only the couples would be out at the zoo.   
Ami had even offered to come over today to discuss the next set of plans to further help the Star Lights in finding their own princess. Hell even the Star Lights had others! And they were a set of three! Seiya was seeing Usagi, and the other two seemed attached at the hip! Sighing Setsuna rolled out of bed her feet touching the cold floor causing her to shiver a touch as she pushed off the bed and moved to her private bathroom. 

“Are you sure you don’t wish to tag along Setsuna?” Hotaru asked as she bounced around in a different outfit that Michiru approved with this time. “You can see the Penguins with us!” Setsuna only smiled and patted the dark hair on the small head of the fourth member of the outters. And one of the most innocent people she knew. Sighing she shooed the group off, after all they had to go get the little princess and have fun.   
She watched from the window of the living room as the convertible pulled away from the house and speed off down the road on to the Tokyo Zoo. She didn’t see the person who helped herself to the house as tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. “Figures, for years I have sat back and watched as everyone else move on in their lives! When will I ever get to be happy, or do more than just watch.” She jumped a bit as a hand touched her shoulder.   
“When you go out there and stop watching!” Yaten spoke gently as he gave comfort to his friend. “Sorry if I scared you.”   
“No.” Setsuna took some time to answer before turning around and moving towards the kitchen to make tea. She needed to busy herself right now. Yaten followed the older woman into the kitchen as she made tea. The small white haired boy sat on one of the stools around the small kitchen island just watching the keeper of time that they had all came to love.   
“I am willing to listen.” He spoke as a couple of mugs were placed on the table top. “I am told I am very good at it.” He knew that he was one of the more abrasive members of his trio but he had to try to help this woman.   
Setsuna just smiled at the man there as she continued to make tea. She wanted to talk but she really was not sure what to say to him. Slowly she poured water into the mugs and added tea bags to them before handing one to the man sitting across from her.   
“Setsuna...” He whispered her name. “You can’t just suffer in your sadness alone.” Stirring honey into her tea she just smiled as she removed the tea bag and putting it on the small plate on the table. Her hip rested against the counter as she just watched the eyes of her companion through half lidded eyes.   
Yaten worried his lip between his teeth. The way she was looking at him could set any mans blood to a boil. The woman was not like any of the others in the group of sailor scouts. She was older and more mature then the rest of the girls, her skin dark and alluring, and her hair. He loved how long her hair was. He wanted to run his hands through it, and lightly braid it giving him a chance to play with the colour and how it moved from a lovely dark black in artificial light, to the most stunning of dark emerald green in the sun light. She was exotic.   
Gently her mug touched her lip and she blew a gentle breath onto the hot liquid taking a sip, her eyes shot open wide and she pulled the cup from her mouth when Yaten started to laugh loudly. She was sipping her tea from a Star Light Mug. One of the many products his face and that of his other two members were on. They were singers, it was the cover Seiya picked for Earth as they moved to call their princess to them. He was sure the mug belonged to the young lady in the house but it still amused him that was the one she grabbed for herself without knowing it.   
Setsuna looked confused a moment ago he was asking her to talk to him now he laughed at her. His laugh was deep and enjoyable to her. But the puzzled look across her face made him laugh a touch harder.   
“You’re drinking from us!” He spoke pointing at her mug. She slowly turned it to look at the image on the white Mug and started to laugh herself.   
“So I am!” the two of them laughed a little longer and this is how Ami found the Stock and proud Setsuna. Clutching the side of the island trying hard to stop the peals of laughter from leaving, she was gasping for breath and now cried from complete enjoyment. Ami was confused about what was going on as both of the people in the kitchen tried to catch their breath and stop the laughter from continuing.   
It wasn’t a talk but the one known as Sailor Star Healer felt that maybe just maybe there giggle fit did more for her then a conversation ever would. The tea was now cold, the smiles were large, and the confused look on the brilliant face of Ami was worth another giggle.   
“I should go!” Yaten spoke up as he too wiped his eyes with the back of his hand standing from the island and wishing they would invite him to stay.


End file.
